


Limerencia

by SrtaRiddle



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Forbidden Love, Hurt/Comfort, Muggle/Wizard Relations, Pregnancy, Prequel
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22868797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SrtaRiddle/pseuds/SrtaRiddle
Summary: Ella sabía que estaba maldita... Sabía que para que ella fuera feliz, debía arrebatar la felicidad de los demás.Porque ella solo quería ser feliz...La heredera de Salazar Slytherin, Merope Gaunt, bruja de sangre pura, solo ansiaba eso...Ser amada por un muggle.Ser amada por Tom Riddle.
Relationships: Cecilia/Tom Riddle Sr., Merope Gaunt/Tom Riddle Sr.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

Esta no es la típica historia de amor entre la princesa apresada por el dragón y su valeroso príncipe azul. Tampoco es la historia de amor de los dos amantes hablando desde un balcón.

Su casa no tiene balcones por donde asomarse y su príncipe azul monta a caballo por los verdes bosques que rodean la casa, ajeno a que la princesa espera a ser correspondida por él. Cabalga junto a otra joven, ambos caballos blancos, sin ningún tipo de mancha. Se ríen y relatan los nuevos acontecimientos acaecidos en el pueblo. Sin embargo, cuando se acercan un poco a la mazmorra de la princesa, callan y aligeran el paso. 

La princesa cruza una mirada con el apuesto príncipe desde su ventana, la cual es siempre respondida con otra llena de asco y superioridad. La princesa no tiene otra opción que bajar la mirada y esperar a que el sonido de los cascos desaparezca en la distancia. Sinceramente, solo hacer aquello la permitía unos segundos de felicidad necesarios…

Necesarios para soportar la ira de los dos dragones que la mantenían encerrada.

Esta no es la típica historia de amor del valeroso príncipe y de su amada princesa…

Esta es la historia de amor de la princesa que apresó a su valeroso príncipe.

Esta es la historia de amor jamás contada entre la bruja Merope Gaunt y el muggle Tom Riddle. 

**Una historia de amor abocada al fracaso.**


	2. Una vida de tortura

Por mucho que frotara el suelo de aquella mugrienta sala de estar, la joven no conseguía ver el color de la madera. Ni siquiera limpiando a fondo el cristal de las fotos conseguía ver el movimiento de ellas. Pero todo esto le daba igual: con tal de que su padre viese que seguía a rajatabla sus órdenes de limpieza como si fuese una criada, estaría aquel día exenta de cualquier maldición torturadora que hubiese de por medio.

Seguramente, trato igual a su madre en vida, pero ella jamás tuvo la oportunidad de saberlo ya que murió mientras ella la daba a luz. Desde que tiene uso de memoria, ella no ha sido Merope Gaunt, hija del poderoso mago de sangre pura y descendiente de Salazar Slytherin, Marvolo Gaunt, sino Merope Gaunt, la criada de Marvolo Gaunt y de Morfin Gaunt, su hermano mayor. En ese mismo instante, este último entró con una ardilla muerta en una de sus manos, manchando de sangre todo el suelo gracias a las gotas que chorreaban por sus dedos. Cualquier mala mirada dirigida a él suponía la agonía más extrema a la que el cuerpo de un ser humano podría llegar. Sin embargo, su hermano no necesitaba ninguna razón para torturarla de cualquier manera…

—Oye, ¿sabes lo que he oído? Dicen que, si te empapas la cara con sangre de ardilla, los granos se te quitan —dijo con voz socarrona mientras se plantaba ante ella.

La joven asintió antes de dirigir de nuevo su vista al suelo, encontrándose la ardilla destripada ante ella.

—Pruébalo.

Sabía que, si se negaba, el castigo sería inevitable, pero también sabía que todo aquello no era más que otra de las bromas pesadas de su hermano… 

—¿No me has oído?

El rechinar de sus dientes podridos la puso en alerta. Seguramente, ahora estaría sacando su varita, preparado para lanzar un hechizo que no iba a hacerla cosquillas precisamente. Dejó el trapo a un lado y tomó entre sus manos temblorosas la ardilla.

—Muy bien… Ahora, restriégatela por la cara.

Ella no quería… De verdad que no quería, pero se había cansado de luchar. ¿De qué servía negarse si era peor el remedio que la enfermedad? Hace tiempo que se rindió… Hace tiempo que se rindió a su destino: ser torturada por su propia familia solo por haber sido mujer…

Bajo esta nueva derrota de su voluntad, se pasó la ardilla por la cara ante las risotadas de su hermano, resonando en toda la cabaña propiedad de la familia Gaunt.

°°°

—¡No, no, no y no! ¡Ese es el cuadro más horroroso que ha podido salir del pincel de un pintor!

El hombrecillo se encogió ante los gritos de aquella joven.

—Pero… Usted me pidió un paisaje, señorita…

—¡Un paisaje, no una mancha extraña en el lienzo!

—Señorita, es un bosque —intentó explicarse—. Si se fija bien, la sombra de los árboles…

—¡Me da igual la sombra de los árboles! ¡¿Cómo voy a regalar este “cuadro” a mi prometido?!

—¿A qué vienen estos gritos?

En la puerta de la aquella amplia e iluminada sala apareció un joven de pelo marrón oscuro con sus ojos a juego. Estaba quitándose aún el guante blanco, sujetando la fusta del caballo con el otro.

—Cecilia, mi amor —entró en la sala—. No tenía información de tu visita.

—Era una sorpresa, querido Tom —se acercó a él—. Quería darte un presente, pero en este pueblo no hay nadie con el mínimo gusto por el arte.

—Querida —la tomó de las manos—, nadie puede compararse a ti en el tema del arte. Tú sola ya eres toda una obra maestra —y la besó una de ellas.

La joven se sonrojó y reaccionó a ello con una risita. El pobre hombrecillo, observando que sobraba en aquel momento, carraspeó un poco para llamarles la atención.

—Disculpen… Si no me necesitan más aquí…

—¡Oh, sí! Puede marcharse —le cortó Cecilia—. Y llévese ese “intento de cuadro” de aquí con usted.

El hombrecillo tomó el cuadro y salió de aquel lugar completamente rojo ante las risas de los dos jóvenes. Solo a él se le podía haber ocurrido ir a aquella mansión… La mansión de la familia más rica y egocéntrica del lugar: los Riddle.

—Mi querida Cecilia… No necesitas un regalo para venir a verme. Eres bienvenida siempre y cuando quieras venir —le dijo mientras estiraba sus brazos sin soltarla.

—Oh, Tom… Es que haces tanto por mí… Y yo aún no te he correspondido.

—Cariño, me recompensaste con tu existencia —y tiró de ella hasta abrazarla.

—¿Con eso le vale, señor Riddle?

—Por supuesto, futura señora Riddle.

Y ambos se rieron, sintiendo que el mundo les pertenecía en aquel mismo momento, sintiendo que el viento siempre va a favor de aquellos que son fuertes…

°°°

Siempre se imaginó su vida de otra manera si hubiese nacido en otra familia, con unos padres que la querían, unos hermanos con los que jugar, unos abuelos con los que compartir todas las historias… Pero aquella no era la familia que ella tenía.

—¿Por qué huele tanto a sangre?

La voz profunda del patriarca de la familia hizo acto de presencia en la sala. Morfin se apartó un poco para que viese a Merope con la cara ensangrentada tras pasarse la ardilla por ella.

—¿Por qué ha hecho eso? 

—No lo sé, padre… Ya sabe los ataques que la da de locura cuando está sola… —se rio por lo bajo Morfin.

Merope bajó la mirada. No se atrevía a ver a su padre en ese mismo momento o, para ser más precisos, a aquel monstruo…

—Siempre has sido un fallo como bruja y como miembro para esta selecta familia, chica —alzó la varita—. Deberíamos volver a educarte.

—¿Juntos, padre? —se entusiasmó Morfin mientras sacaba su varita.

—Por supuesto —siseó entre dientes mientras sus ojos se oscurecían.

A los pocos minutos, la joven se retorcía de dolor, sin apenas chillar, aguantando aquellos rayos rojos que salían de las varitas de sus familiares…

Aguantando aquel Cruciatus, la maldición tortura. 

Aunque, para ser honestos, su vida ya era una maldición torturadora por sí misma.

**Author's Note:**

> Bienvenidos a mi primer fic largo.  
> Esta vez he decidido ahondar en la relación entre Merope y Tom Riddle Sr. Sinceramente, es una historia que merecía su propio relato a causa de la carga emocional y factores que toca...  
> Espero que les haya gustado y hasta que nos volvamos a leer :)


End file.
